


Рай бывает разным

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Каждый герой своей истории





	Рай бывает разным

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №235 ориджинал фикшен

Тропический островок в сердце моря. Вокруг только девственная природа, пение птиц и шум волн. Солнце приятно согревает, а в стакане холодится красочный коктейль. Легкий бриз обдувает карамельную кожу. Рядом лишь тот, с кем счастье разделить все время. А мира нет, и вас нет — есть только здесь. И никаких забот.  
Огромный город безликой массы. Спешка, безразличие, одиночество в толпе — невероятный темп жизни в механизме индустриализации. Вокруг зеркальные небоскребы, устремляющиеся к небесам — величественно прикрывают от взглядов из вне. Работа, дом, карьера, деньги — нескончаемый цикл жизни, стремления каждого тянутся к верхушке этого мира. Выходные, взрывные вечеринки, животные инстинкты. Отрывайся на всю, потеряй себя — никто не запомнит, никто не знает. Гори ярче!  
Уютная небольшая квартирка. Ничего лишнего, только компьютер и сотни книг. Никаких встреч, разговоров и людей, досаждающих своими проблемами. Одиночество — истинное затворничество. Что не час, то новая история. Множество историй, но не своя. Проживаешь сотни жизней, знакомишься с тысячами друзей… теряешь столько же. Но все эти жизни в сердце навсегда — ты был главным героем множества миров.  
Белые стены. Мягкие. Руки сплетены одеждой — не двинуться. Пустой взгляд уставлен в никуда. А в голове он — Геракл, победивший мантикору; Посейдон, правящий морями; Тот, что творит и разрушает звезды, что создает галактики одной лишь мыслью.

Рай бывает разным!  
У каждого есть свое место, куда он возвращается и куда стремится. В мыслях или наяву. В прошлом или будущем. Все это совсем не имеет значения. Важно лишь то умиротворение и блаженство, что приносит достижение сего места.

Далекая и заброшенная деревушка, где-то в Южной Америке, когда-то здесь промышляли ловлей аллигаторов. Сейчас обычное болото, облюбованное отбросами нормальной жизни. Место непримечательное, а посему и привлекло столь большое количество преступников: пираты, охотники за головами, контрабандисты, наркоторговцы, наемники и прочие профессии, далекие простым людям.  
Каждый день в этом месте, подобен «русской рулетке» — никогда не знаешь, когда будет последний. Все равно, что жить с аллигаторами, и каждое утро надеяться, что все руки на месте. Но оно того стоит, если не пройти мимо «Толстой бочки». Старый бар, так удачно вписавшийся в антураж этого места и каким-то чудом еще стоявший на своем месте. Массивная древесина заведения, потемневшая от смрада бензина и зловония болота, представлялась уютным уголком, в вечной шумихе разборок головорезов, выстрелов и мельтешении москитов. Однако и внутри не покидали самые «приятные» ароматы: стоит резкий аромат сигар и дешевых сигарет, перегара и пота. Но один запах выделялся во всей какофонии — сладковатый, немного жгучий привкус. Это запах самого знаменитого пойла в этих местах. Самогон, настоянный на перчиках халапеньо и калиемпах — местных маленьких ящерках, безобидных по своей сути, но выделяющих при смерти некоторое вещество, изменяющее цветовое восприятие человека. И готовит этот экзотический напиток только хозяин бара.  
Удивительно, но он тут и хозяин, и бармен, и охрана — многие побаиваются перечить ему. В «бочке» есть лишь три правила: не доставать оружие, если сломал — плати, первая кружка пива бесплатно. «Удивительно, как он еще не разорился». А вот тем, кто нарушал правила, сложно было позавидовать. Переломанные кости, вывернутые суставы. Поговаривают, что многие лежат на дне болота, а из кого-то сделали самогон, но в правдивость этого сложно поверить.  
Несмотря на всю опасность такой жизни, для меня это место стало раем. За каждым человеком тут скрывается история — тяжелые судьбы, а может всего лишь случай. Так много людей, а у каждого своя история. Столько уникальных жизней, ни на что не похожих. Вот где действительно «настоящий» рай.

— Эй, ты, в углу! Кончай пачкать бумажки! Иди сюда, у меня для тебя появилась пара историй, писака.


End file.
